CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings
This article is about The CW's defunct Sunday-morning cartoon block. For the defunct weekday block, see The CW Cartoons. CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings was an American television block for The CW. The block launched on April 17th, 2016, following the shutdown of Chrgd on The CW the week before. Internationally, the block was carried on Teletoon in Canada and Disney XD in Australia and New Zealand. History The block launched on April 17th, 2016, replacing Chrgd on The CW, which had shut down a week before. In September 2016, CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings began running programs from The CW's sister network Cartoon Network (mostly Cartoon Cartoons) as part of the block's first schedule change since reruns of Nickelodeon's The Loud House were added to the lineup. On October 2nd, 2016, Spy City, the block's first original series, premiered in the US (Canada's Teletoon started airing the show one day prior). That same month, the block temporarily expanded its schedule by an hour, adding reruns of Star vs. the Forces of Evil & Steven Universe to the lineup. In November 2016, the block temporarily expanded its schedule by another hour, with the addition of the block's first anime series, Digimon Adventure and the first season of Beyblade, to promote the launch of the now-defunct weekday cartoon block The CW Cartoons. For December 2016, the block was still 8 hours long, with The Legend of Zelda, Time Squad, and The Amazing Spiez! joining the lineup. For January 2017, the block was reduced to 7 hours, with League of Super Evil, Storm Hawks, and Skyland joining the lineup. On January 24th, 2017, it was announced that the block would expand its schedule by another hour once again in February 2017. Mario & Luigi, The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension, & As Told by Ginger are still expected to join the lineup. It was later announced that the English localization of Cardbattle will be the block's second original series. Cardbattle debuted in February 2017. For March 2017, the block was still 8 hours long, with Ben 10 (2016), Rocket Power and Rocket Monkeys joining the lineup. On March 12th, 2017, the block aired a marathon of IGPX as part of "Daylight Savings Weekend". In February 2017, it was announced that to celebrate the block's first anniversary, the schedule would be expanded to 12 hours and feature reruns of Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Transformers: Animated as well as programs seen on its predecessors. On the night of April 1st, 2017, the anime Yuri on Ice aired on the block (although edited to fit broadcast standards) as an April Fools prank. For May 2017, it was announced that the block would be decreased back to 8 hours, with the TV version of The Zimmer Twins joining the lineup. Due to The CW's syndication rights for the show expiring, the Doctor Who Animated Series left the block's lineup after its April 30th, 2017 airing, after nine years of rerunning on The CW. Time Travel Girl replaced the series in its timeslot starting May 7th, 2017. On May 11th, 2017, it was announced that due to the popularity of series from Cartoon Network on the block, The CW would relaunch the block on a rotating schedule under the banner Cartoon Network on The CW starting June 4th, 2017. Expected series to air on the block would be, among other Cartoon Network series, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, and Ben 10. Other carryover programming would include Time Travel Girl, the first five seasons of The Fairly OddParents, and The Loud House. A separate Saturday-night block, entitled Adult Swim on The CW, would also be launched under a rotating schedule. On May 26th, 2017, it was announced that Adult Swim on The CW's launch was pushed back a week in order for the block to air the entirety of Robotomy and the first two episodes of New This Week as the block's final programs. On May 28th, 2017, even though the block itself had yet to end at the time, the Sunday morning/afternoon block aired for the final time. As of April 2018, it is considered the final Sunday-morning block on The CW to have not used a name under license from another company, due to Cartoon Network on The CW (in which its name was used under license from The CW's 50% owner Warner Bros.) shutting down and returning its time to the network's affiliates. Venga Distribution and Creation Translations would later buy up their own Sunday-morning block on The CW in 2019. Final programming Acquired from Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Robotomy'' Other acquired programming *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Time Travel Girl'' *''New This Week'' Former programming Original *''Spy City'' (now on Cartoon Network) *''Cardbattle'' (now on Toonami) Acquired *''Harry Potter'' *''Recess Popples'' (seasons 1-5 only) *''Pahkles'' *''Rugrats'' *''Invader Zim'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Beyblade'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Doodlez'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Skyland'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Mario & Luigi'' *''IGPX'' *''Yuri on Ice'' *''Danger Planet'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''PB&J Popples'' *''Neopets'' *''CSI: The Animated Series'' *''NCIS: Virginia'' *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' Category:Blocks